


I’ll Take Care of You

by peachy_hyunjin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Beta Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Park Seonghwa, Soft sex, Top Kim Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_hyunjin/pseuds/peachy_hyunjin
Summary: Seonghwa is an innocent dragon hybrid who is confused by his first heat. Wanting to help relieve the pain, Hongjoong offers to help him through it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	I’ll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> i know bottom hongjoong is a big thing, but my mom mentioned how seonghwa looks like light fury and hongjoong should be his toothless so it just got my mind going, prepare for a lot of softness

Seonghwa laid flat on his stomach, enjoying the comfort of the cold wooden floor. They had been practicing for what had felt like forever, and Seonghwa was clinging onto his last droplets of energy. For if he didn't, he'd easily fall fast asleep in this very spot.

"Alright, should we run through the choreography one last time?" Hongjoong suddenly spoke up with a bright tone. Six loud groans were heard in response to his question. The small male began to frown, "come on guys, I'm just trying to make sure that we have everything perfect!" 

A sudden whine was heard from Seonghwa's corner, causing everyone to turn their attention to the man on the floor. The eldest gave them a tired smile, "I think the puppy's too tired to dance some more" he calmly spoke. The others looked beyond confused, but his comment made sense once he lifted his delicate wing to reveal that Yunho was curled up underneath it. The sight was adorable. The young puppy hybrid was peacefully cuddled into Seonghwa's side with his ears pinned flat against his head and his tail tucked between his legs.

"So who's carrying him to the car this time? I call not it" San chuckled out as he crossed his arms. Wooyoung was quick to shout a 'not it!' before ducking to hide behind his fellow cat hybrid. Seonghwa playfully rolled his eyes at their actions. "Don't act like that, you might upset him.." he softly spoke as he sat up, shifting Yunho to curl up on his lap.

Yeosang shyly raised his hand, his fingers barely poking out of his pullover sleeve. "I could help you take him to the van, I just can't carry him.." he softly spoke. Seonghwa couldn't help but smile at the offer. "It's okay, I'm sure he can walk on his own" he assured the younger. Yeosang gave a shy nod before he quickly jumped over to hide behind Mingi, uncomfortable with the attention still being on him.

"Come on bubba, it's time to go home.." Seonghwa hummed as he began to run his hand through Yunho's hair. The younger only leaned into his touch and let out another small whine. Seonghwa held back a giggle, Yunho was far too cute. 

"Do you need help??" Jongho asked as he skipped over with an 'innocent' smile. Seonghwa looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "help in what way?" He asked, knowing the youngest's history of mischief. Jongho only gave him a sly smirk before pouncing on Yunho, the two tumbling away from Seonghwa. The puppy hybrid let out a growl of disapproval as he tried to get out of the youngest's hold, but the fox hybrid had a death grip on his back.

"Let go!" Yunho whined before the two began to tumble around on the floor. Between the giggles, growling, and hissing the other members weren't able to tell if they were playing or fighting. So they decided it was best to keep their distance until they calmed down.

"I'm gonna go to the car before one of them accidentally bites me. I'm not trying to have that happen again-" Mingi sighed before leaving the room, Yeosang quickly skipping after him. "Will you two be heading that way too?" Seonghwa asked the cat hybrids nuzzled up to one another. San let out a small purr before giving him a nod, "I think that's a good idea" he responded. Wooyoung on the other hand began to pout, "awww but the drama was just getting good! I wanted to see who would win!" He grumbled. San only rolled his eyes at the latter's comment before dragging him out of the room.

The eldest two stayed behind to make sure that neither of them would get hurt. As they expected, the two had fought themselves into exhaustion. The flailing and commotion had turned into peaceful cuddling. Hongjoong let out a chuckle, "they left you two with the weakest members, so you're gonna have to carry yourselves to the van."

Jongho grumbled something, most likely mocking the leader, before he stood up from his spot. "Come on, we can nap in the car" he then assured Yunho as he helped him to his feet. To no ones surprise, Yunho clung onto Jongho, not letting go even as Jongho started to walk out of the practice room. 

Seonghwa softly cooed once the two left, "you have to admit, they're very cute" he giggled out. Hongjoong playfully rolled his eyes. "You think they're all cute, it's because you're the mom of the group." He reminded him. Seonghwa's smile faded into a frown, his wings flattening to match his mood. The leader's eyes widened, he was quick to walk over and gently embrace his fellow dragon hybrid. 

"I didn't mean it like that Hwa. I was just joking. You treat them like your kids, so of course you're going to find them all cute" Hongjoong tried to explain himself. Seonghwa didn't seem to believe him, a pout now present on his face. "They're all far away from their families, someone needs to take care of them..." he softly spoke. Hongjoong let out a sigh as he moved to cup Seonghwa's cheeks. "I was playing with you. You're allowed to look after them, personally I find it adorable...." 

Seonghwa's cheeks began to heat up in response to the skinship. He couldn't process why his body was suddenly starting to warm up. "Oh..h...heh...if you say so...now let's get going before the others start to whine about us taking so long." The eldest mumbled out before gently removing himself from Honjoong's hold. 

The leader took a moment to stretch his wings, completely oblivious to Seonghwa's sudden change in demeanor. "Hmm, let's get going then" Hongjoong eventually hummed before leading the latter down to the van. Seonghwa quietly followed behind him, completely lost in his thoughts. Why was he sweating? Why did his skin feel so prickly? Why did he suddenly want to be close to Hongjoong? Things weren't quite adding up in his mind.

-  
-  
-

At the dorm room everyone was quick to run to their respective room. Except the eldest two of course. Hongjoong was curled up on the couch with his laptop and headphones, working away on who knows what. Seonghwa on the other hand was curled up on the other side of the chair, going through internal panic. He still couldn't figure out why he suddenly felt so ill, if that was the right word to explain it. He just felt, off, and Hongjoong's constant side glances weren't helping his situation. 

"You doing alright?"

Seonghwa's flinch was a lot more violent than intended, "h..huh? Oh...yeah I'm fine Joongie, don't you worry about me" he spoke with a weak smile. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at his expression, "you sure? You look a little sick. Do you need me to get you anything Hwa?" He spoke in a small voice. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong shifted to move his laptop aside, but he was quick to react. "Y...Yup! Perfectly fine! I just need a shower, that's it!" He quickly exclaimed. The smaller was obviously confused by his actions, his lost expression almost humorous. "Oh...okay then, I'll see you in the bedroom then?" He awkwardly asked, to which Seonghwa gave a quick nod before forcing his shaky legs to move towards the bathroom.

Once safely locked inside, Seonghwa let his emotions roam freely. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks as he stripped himself down to nothing. He felt as though his body was on fire, and his wings were being pricked over and over again by a million little needles. It was unbelievably painful, but he still didn't understand. His thought process was that he must've overworked himself during practice and his body is finally retaliating.

Nonetheless Seonghwa tried to ignore the pain as he prepped his shower. Whilst waiting for the water to warm up he couldn't help but let his mind wander to places he never knew existed. Places filled with thoughts of Hongjoong apparently. With how handsome he is, how much his laugh comforted him, how gentle his touches are, how raspy his voice can get...how lovely he must be in bed...

Seonghwa was quick to shake himself out of his thoughts when things started to go south. Though, he still couldn't help but feel like he wanted, or more so needed, more of it. "Today's so weird..." he thought aloud as he situated himself into the shower. 

The cold beads of water were just what Seonghwa needed right now, it brought temporary relief to the pain and managed to free himself from that clouded mindset. Although there was one downside to the temporary relief. Seonghwa paused whilst he was in the middle of washing his hair. "Gosh why...why now.." he grumbled as he looked down at his sudden erection. He was too tired to deal with it, but he couldn't just prance into his and Hongjoong's bedroom with it either. He'd die from embarrassment right on the spot. So instead he gave in and decided to deal with it after he finished washing.

Watching as the last bit of soap rinsed off of his body, Seonghwa then maneuvered to sit on the floor of the shower. The area was cold and cramped, but it would have to do for his current situation. Seonghwa leaned back against the tiled wall, letting his wings pool on either side of him. He then let his eyes close as he began to move his hand along his shaft. It was slow movements at first, but as the neediness began to build up in his stomach the pace began to pick up. Despite enjoying himself, Seonghwa still felt like he craved more. So he decided to add a little more to the mix. He reached his free hand down and began to circle his hole, his eyes widening when it felt unreasonably wet. "Did the water seriously do all of that...?" He whispered, a little concerned. But his lust was quick to drown out his worry.

Seonghwa shook himself out of his thoughts before he leaned his head back and inserted one finger. It slid in so easily, and a few seconds later he was already craving more. So that's what he gave himself. He continued to jerk off at a desperate pace as he was almost four fingers deep by the time his climax struck. 

It felt so good, but it didn't give him the sense of relief he was searching for. Instead he wanted even more, he needed something else, he needed someone else. Seonghwa looked down at the mess, his erection still present despite the strings of white being washed off by the shower water. He still didn't understand, but he decided that it was best to turn off the shower and try to go to bed. 

The dragon hybrid shakily got up to his feet, and the moment he managed to turn the water off the heat built back up underneath his skin. "Damn it..." Seonghwa softly cursed as he struggled to dry himself off. Every touch felt like he had gotten sun poisoning, and despite putting on loose pajama clothes he still felt itchy and uncomfortable.

"It'll go away in the morning..". Seonghwa tried to convince himself as he made his way towards his and Hongjoong's bedroom. "It'll all be okay in the-"  
Seonghwa opened the door, but he was caught mid sentence when Hongjoong was standing directly in the doorway. "Oh..sorry, were you heading out?" He asked with a panicked smile. The leader looked the latter up and down, taking long pauses at his crotch and his face. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Hongjoong asked, his tone suspiciously low.

Seonghwa let his gaze fall to the ground, "honestly, no, but I need to be strong for our members..." he explained in a pained tone. He watched as the latter's expression morphed into a pitiful one. "Hwa...you cant do that, you're just as important as they are..." Hongjoong spoke as he stepped forward. He then reached up to place his hand on Seonghwa's cheek, but the taller male was quick to flinch back.

Hongjoong's eyes widened, "Seonghwa what's wrong?? Did I do something??" He asked, tears already pricking the corners of his eyes. Seonghwa quickly shook his head at the question, "n-no Joongie...everything hurts...I don't wanna be touched like that.." he explained. Seonghwa didn't notice at first, but he was crying again. Apparently the pain was getting to be too much.

"Okay come here...let's set you on the bed and then I'll go get you some medicine" Hongjoong spoke up before grabbing Seonghwa's hand. The eldest quickly covered his mouth, but the whine he let out was still audible enough for the latter to hear. Hongjoong looked up at him, a little shocked. "Did I hurt you??" He asked in a panic. Seonghwa quickly shook his head as he moved his hand away, "n..no...your hand's cold, it feels nice..." he shyly explained.

Hongjoong didn't question it, instead he gave the latter a small nod before helping him to his bed. Once Seonghwa was laid down on the mattress Hongjoong then turned to leave the room, but the taller male gently gripping the bottom of his wing halted his action. "Please don't go..." Seonghwa whispered, the pain in his tone made Hongjoong's heart ache. "But don't you want me to get you some medicine?" Hongjoong questioned as he turned back around. Seonghwa only let out a whimper in response as he reached up to him, emphasizing what he wanted by making grabby hands towards the leader.

"Cute.." Hongjoong whispered out before moving to lay down beside the older male. "Are you sure Hwa? You just told me that you don't want to be t-" his sentence was cut short when Seonghwa shifted to cling onto his friend, practically holding onto him like a koala. "So cold..." he whispered into the younger's chest. Hongjoong wasn't sure how to react, or where to put his hands. So he just laid there awkwardly as he listened to Seonghwa's content purring. "Please hold me..." he eventually whimpered out. Hongjoong instantly reacted by shifting their position, with him on his back and the latter on top of him. Seonghwa looked surprised by the change, but once he felt Hongjoong's wings cocoon his frail body he was quick to relax once again.

"Is that better?" Hongjoong asked as he gently ran his hand across the back of Seonghwa's wing. The latter responded with a loud purr as he nuzzled into the crook of Hongjoong's neck. The smaller male couldn't help but coo at the sight, "I'll take that as a yes then..."

And so they laid there like that for a while. It was peaceful, the only noise being their soft breathing and the occasional hum from Hongjoong when Seonghwa would nuzzle further into him. The silence was eventually broken however, when the heat in Seonghwa's stomach was starting to build up again. He tried to play it off at first since he had noticed that Hongjoong had fell asleep, but it was incredibly painful. "Joongie..?" Seonghwa whispered, but he got no response. So the dragon hybrid tried to sit up, but then he remembered that Hongjoong's wings had locked him in place.

This wasn't good, between his neediness and Hongjoong's grip on his body Seonghwa felt like he was about to melt. He didn't know what to do anymore so we began to cry once again. Little did he know that his soft sniffles would quickly turn into full on sobs. 

"Hwa..? Baby what's wrong..?" 

Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong had a habit of using pet names when he was tired, so he thought nothing of it. "I...It hurts...it hurts so bad Joongie please please make it stop.." he desperately cried into the smaller male's t-shirt. Hongjoong carefully shifted their position so that they were sitting up, Seonghwa curled up on his lap. "Hey...talk to me, what's hurting? I can try and help..."

"No no no, you can't it's bad..!" Seonghwa cried before he covered his face in embarrassment. Hongjoong frowned at that, "baby come on...if it's hurting you this bad I need to help you. I can't just sit here and let you cry.." he calmly explained. Seonghwa hesitated for a while, his mind too clouded to think properly. "Um...it's...it's mainly here..." he mumbled before motioning towards the lower half of his body.

Hongjoong instantly understood, but he had to make sure that his assumption was correct. "And your body feels like it's on fire, doesn't it angel?" He softly spoke as he snaked his hand up the space between Seonghwa's wings. The latter's reaction was pure bliss to watch. He arched his back and gently threw his head back, his lips slightly parted as his eyes screwed shut. "Y...Yes..." he soon forced out.

"Hwa I think you're going through your heat" Hongjoong tried to explain. Seonghwa took a moment to come down from the sudden pleasure so that he could focus on Hongjoong. "What...What does that mean..?" He softly asked. The younger looked shocked, "how do you not know what it means, that's extremely important". Seonghwa began to tear up again, "I...I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me.." he softly begged through sniffles. 

Hongjoong frowned, "no no no, baby it's okay! Not everyone may know about it, and sometimes some hybrids are late bloomers. It's completely fine" he tried to assure him. Seonghwa nodded a little in response as he wiped his tears away, "but...but why is it so important..?" He asked the smaller.

"Well...it's kind of like when you become a proper adult. That's putting it into simplified terms of course. Now and again you're going to feel like this, and it's something that you can't control. It's completely natural, and it just means that your body is trying to follow its animal instincts. It's healthy, some of the other members go through it too. Don't you remember all the times Yeosang would lock himself in here with everyones clothes and throw items and whoever tried to come in the room?" 

Seonghwa softly giggled as he thought back on the moment, "I remember, one time I had to come in here and cuddle him until he fell asleep. I felt so bad that he was in pain...is this what he felt..?" He questioned, to which Hongjoong nodded. "But like I said it's healthy, and it's not forever. It'll go away in about a day or so" he assured the latter. Seonghwa hesitantly nodded, "b...but is there anything we can do to...make it hurt less..?" He whimpered out.

Hongjoong's cheeks were dusted with a tint of red, "well...yes, there technically is a way, but I don't think that you would be okay with it." He explained with an awkward chuckle. Seonghwa looked at him with that one expression, the pout that never failed to make Hongjoong do whatever he wanted. "Joongie it hurtsss, please help meee" he whined as he began to bounce a little. The latter tried to hide now much that simple action was affecting him. "Okay okay b..baby please stop" he stuttered out, but luckily Seonghwa obediently listened. 

"Thank you...but Hwa the only way for the pain to subside is for us to have sex, and I wouldn't want things to become awkward between us..." Hongjoong spoke before looking to the side to avoid Seonghwa's gaze. The taller male tilted his head, his face holding way too much innocence. "The others do it, I've heard it far too often...it wouldn't hurt if we did it too, right..?" He softly questioned. Hongjoong didn't answer, because the moment Seonghwa said that his mind wandered off into visualizing how the taller male would look underneath him, sweaty, helpless, desperate- "fuck...." he whispered. Seonghwa perked up at his comment, "well...yes, that's another word for it-" he said before he began to giggle.

That managed to snap Hongjoong back into his senses, "I- I didn't mean that! I just g...got lost in thought- but you don't seem to be acting like you're hurting now" he pointed out. Seonghwa's smile faded as Hongjoong felt the latter's body starting to shake a little. "G...Gee, thanks, talking was distracting me.." he grumbled before screwing his eyes shut.

"No no baby I'm sorry, shhh..." Hongjoong softly spoke as he helped the taller male move to lay down on his back. Seonghwa whimpered and shook his head, "p...please Joongie, I can't deal with this for three days. It h...hurts so much..." he begged to the man above him. "Okay Hwa, just try your best to relax..." Hongjoong ordered before he slid his shirt off, being weary so that his wings wouldn't get in the way. Seonghwa watched his every move like a hawk, subconsciously reaching out to run his hand up Hongjoong's chest. What he wasn't expecting was for the latter to flinch and let out a laugh. Despite the pain, Seonghwa covered his mouth and began to giggle. "H-Hey!" Hongjoong exclaimed. "I can't help that I'm ticklish!"

Seonghwa ignored his remark as he continued to giggle, it helped him relax knowing that they could make the situation less awkward with some playful banter. "You're so cute...I can't help it!" Seonghwa snickered out. Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the comment before he helped the latter out of his own top. "Hmm who's the cute one now?" He purred whilst tickling Seonghwa's sides. The taller male squeaked in disapproval and began to flail around on the bed. "H...Hongjoong I swear!" He snapped, but it was hard to take him serious since he was laughing.

Hongjoong eventually stopped so that he could go back to undressing, "don't call me cute and I'll play nice" he hummed whilst slipping his pajama pants off. Seonghwa nodded in response, but he felt the shyness starting to kick in. He brought his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his wings around himself as a form of self protection. Hongjoong didn't notice at first since he was placing his boxers at the end of the bed, but once he did he began to frown. 

"Hey, what's the matter angel..? We were just playing around..." Hongjoong sighed. Seonghwa could only manage to whimper out the word 'scared' since the pain was starting to make him dizzy. "Oh Hwa..." Hongjoong whispered. He was sure to use a cautious, gentle touch as he moved Seonghwa's wings. Once the latter was finally exposed again he leaned down to wrap him in a gentle embrace. The form of affection was enough for Seonghwa to tear up yet again, "what...what if it hurts..? What if it doesn't work..? Joongie I...I..."

Hongjoong moved from hugging Seonghwa to cupping his cheeks, leaving the taller male frozen in place. "I would never hurt you, you should know that Hwa...I'm here to take care of you, and I promise that this will help..." he spoke in a tone so soft it brought Seonghwa's pain to a temporary halt. "O..Okay, I trust you...but..." he got to shy to finish his sentence. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow in confusion, "but? What's wrong angel?" He asked again.

Seonghwa couldn't muster up the courage to speak again, so instead he just kept glancing down at Hongjoong's lips before letting out a soft whine. Hongjoong cooed at the sight, "hm? Do you want a kiss?" He asked. Seonghwa perked up and quickly nodded in response. "So cute.." Hongjoong chuckled out before he gently pressed his lips against Seonghwa's. The latter was quick to kiss back, but the moment was slow and sweet. Their lips moving in peaceful unison. Neither attempted to advance it, nor did they show any interest in doing so. The kiss was just a simple and loving show of affection. 

Hongjoong made work of getting Seonghwa completely undressed while they were kissing. The latter seemed to have no complaints about it, he was too happy about the kiss to care about anything else. Once Hongjoong pulled away however, was when Seonghwa started to get shy again. "I wasn't done.." he shyly muttered. The leader fought back a laugh, "Hwa if I kissed you any longer I might've passed out" he joked. Seonghwa only pouted in response as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"Come on now, I'm trying to help you" Hongjoong sighed, but Seonghwa still continued to pout. He decided it was best to drop the topic and continue on with the process, so he gently grabbed Seonghwa's ankles and spread his legs enough to where the taller wouldn't be in pain. Hongjoong suddenly looked intrigued by the small stain underneath Seonghwa, a smirk appearing on his face. "Are you excited~?" He asked with a purr in his tone. Seonghwa instantly understood what he meant and attempted to cover the area. "I...I can't help it, I'm sorry Joongie..." he whimpered out.

Hongjoong was still shocked over how pure Seonghwa was able to act in a time like this. "Baby it's okay, I'm just messing with you~ move your hands so I can make sure you're prepped." He calmly instructed. Seonghwa quickly shook his head in response, "there's no need....I kind of took care of that in the shower..." he admitted before covering his face with his hands. Hongjoong tilted his head in curiosity, "you prepared ahead of time? So you were hoping that this would happen?" He questioned. The taller male panicked at that, "n..no! I was just desperate for the pain to go away, I didn't plan this I swear!" He exclaimed. 

"Hwa you need to learn how to tell when I'm messing with you~ I understand, and besides this means you're one step closer to feeling better" Hongjoong assured him. After hearing that Seonghwa slowly calmed back down. "Is it still gonna hurt...?" He questioned. Honjoong let out a hum as he positioned himself at the latter's hole, letting the slick substance coat his cock. "It'll sting just a little, but I promise it'll be well worth it. Are you ready?" 

Seonghwa hesitated for a moment, but he eventually gave a nod in response. Hongjoong leaned down to trap the taller male in a soft kiss. Using the show of affection as a distraction as he pushed past the tight muscle. Seonghwa whimpered into the kiss as he draped his arms over Hongjoong's shoulders. The more the latter pushed into him the more breathless Seonghwa became.

"Okay...fuck..." Hongjoong shifted a little once he was fully pushed in, "take your time..okay? Breathe through it and-"

"Please move..."

Hongjoong looked dumbfounded, "h...huh-?" He mumbled. Seonghwa tried to laugh, but his face scrunched up in discomfort. "I'm okay...I...I just want you Joongie..." he explained. It took everything in Hongjoong's willpower not to absolutely ruin the man below him. He knew that he needed to take things slow and gentle right now, so that's exactly what he did.

"Okay angel, tell me if I need to stop" Hongjoong instructed before he began to roll his hips. Seonghwa reacted in the way he was expecting. The older male threw his head back as his wings expanded in delight. A smirk made its way onto Hongjoong's face as he found a steady pace.

Seonghwa couldn't speak at that moment, he was so lost in the pleasure that every word he tried to speak got replaced by a moan or a gasp. So he easily gave up, instead turning his energy to finding anything to cling onto to. He was quick to dig his nails into Hongjoong's shoulders to help anchor himself. The smaller male let out a hiss, but he didn't let the pain distract him. "Y..You doing okay angel? You seem to be enjoying yourself~" he breathlessly chuckled. Seonghwa opened his mouth to respond, but at the same time he tried to speak Hongjoong managed to repeatedly hit a certain bundle of nerves. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He cried in a pitch so high he could've passed for a female.

"Hmm I'll take that as a yes then" Hongjoong triumphantly hummed as he grabbed ahold of Seonghwa's waist. "J..Joongie don't stop, please don't stop..." he begged, too fucked out to care about anything besides how good he felt. Hongjoong's response was to snap his hips a few good times, earning himself a few angelic moans from Seonghwa. "S...So good..!" he forced out.

Hongjoong leaned down again to press a small kiss against the sub's lips. "Don't strain yourself to...too much, you have a schedule tomorrow.." he reminded him, to which Seonghwa whined a little and quickly nodded. After that Hongjoong nuzzled himself into the crook of the latter's neck, feeling the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Hwa...A..Angel I'm-" Hongjoong was caught off guard when he felt a sudden tightness halt his movement. He quickly looked down to see Seonghwa shivering as he was coming down from his sudden orgasm. Hongjoong snapped his focus up to the latter's face. He looked completely exhausted, but also relieved to feel the pain simmer away. "You okay baby..?" He questioned as he caressed his cheek. Seonghwa leaned into his touch with a content hum, "mhm...but you can finish too, it's the least I...I can do to help you...." he muttered.

Hongjoong gave a small nod in response before he slowly began to find his rhythm again. If you could call it that- he was scared of hurting Seonghwa anymore, so it was more desperate thrusting as he chased his high. Luckily though, a few quick minutes passed before the leader finally came on Seonghwa's stomach, the sub flinching at the sudden feeling.

"Fuck..." Hongjoong sighed contently as he threw his head back a little. He felt the bed shifting, but he was too focused on calming down to care. "Th...Thank you..." Seonghwa softly spoke. Hongjoong looked at the hybrid in front of him, "you don't need to thank me. I'm your leader, I need to help you whenever you need me" he reminded him. Seonghwa frowned at that, "yeah...um...I'm gonna go take a bath, I feel disgusting again.." he simply put before forcing himself off the bed.

Hongjoong was quick to notice the change in his behavior. He grabbed Seonghwa by his wrist before the latter could walk towards the door, "Hwa? What's wrong??" He asked. "Nothing.." Seonghwa quickly muttered as he tried to pull his wrist away. Hongjoong tightened his grip, causing him to flinch. "I just said that I was gonna take a bath.."

"I know you, I know that tone you talk in when something's hurting you. What's wrong? Did I hurt you while we were-"

Seonghwa wrapped his wings around himself in self defense, "it's nothing Joongie, get ready for bed and pretend that this didn't happen..." he demanded. Hongjoong slipped off the bed and gently knocked on Seonghwa's wings, trying to lighten the mood. "No one's home..." Seonghwa shyly responded. Hongjoong let out a sigh, "are you sure? Because I think there's someone inside that could really use a hug right now."

There was a moment of silence, but eventually Seonghwa moved his wings enough to peek out at him. "I'm okay..." he tried to assure him again. Hongjoong crossed his arms, now in his signature leader stance. "Hwa I'm not going to leave you alone until you explain. I thought that what just happened would've brought us closer together. Why are you suddenly acting so distant?"

Seonghwa began to tear up, he already lost track of how many times he cried tonight. "That's the thing, I thought it would have. But not in the way you'd probably expect.." he spoke with a frown. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what do you mean Hwa? I'm sorry I don't understand..." he pouted. Seonghwa let out a faint laugh, but it sounded pained. "It's okay, my signs were pretty subtle up until now. So I get why you wouldn't understand that I like you..."

Hongjoong's body tensed. That's what this is all about? "But..Hwa, I call you baby and angel. I just helped you through your heat, and kissed you multiple times. You seriously don't think that the feeling is mutual?" He asked. Seonghwa looked at the hybrid with widened eyes, his expression like a deer caught in the headlights. Hongjoong took it as an opportunity to tease him. "Realize how silly you sound now?" 

Seonghwa hesitantly unfolded his wings to lay in their natural position, "but...you never brought it up before, or tried to claim me, or anything. You just treated me as a close friend..." he tried to explain his point of view. Hongjoong sighed once again before he took a few steps forward. "I didn't make any advances because I didn't know how you would react. We have a close bond so the last thing I wanted to do was make things awkward between us."

"So...does that mean that I could be yours after all..?" Seonghwa asked with a puppy dog eyes expression. Hongjoong instantly melted at the sight, "if that's what my baby wants~" he hummed. Seonghwa perked up in excitement, "your baby??" He repeated. Hongjoong softly smiled and nodded, "my baby~ now let's go talk some more while we get you cleaned up, okay angel?"

Seonghwa gave a quick nod before he went to walk out of the room. Unfortunately for him, he only managed to get two steps in before stumbling to the floor. "Hwa!" Hongjoong exclaimed in a panic as he helped him up. Seonghwa let out a pained giggle, "maybe...it wouldn't hurt to use my wings for now...cause my legs need some time to recover.." he snickered. Hongjoong playfully rolled his eyes at his comment. "You're the one that wanted it, remember that Hwa" he defended. Seonghwa playfully mocked his comment, "yeah but nobody asked you to be so violent towards the end."

And that's how their night went, playful bickering and lots of cuddles. It felt as though the two hybrids were finally able to be happy. They were happy to announce the news to their members, but they weren't surprised in the slightest. Woosan on the other hand chimed into the discussion by quoting some of the commotion from the night prior. They fake moaned 'Joongie' over and over again while teasingly prancing around Seonghwa. The eldest member was definitely embarrassed, but he'd endure anything as long as it meant he could stay by Hongjoong's side.

(I'm so so sorry for the end being so rushed ><)


End file.
